


Walking in Shadows [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Alien Series, Aliens (1986), Pitch Black (2000), The Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:22:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3788146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After escaping the planet, the survivors are picked up by the Sulaco... and face another alien nightmare. Riddick also discovers another human part of himself when he meets Hicks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking in Shadows [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Walking in Shadows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/130335) by [Tarlan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan). 



Length: 1:27:53  
[mp3](http://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Walking%20in%20Shadows.mp3) (right click and and save as)


End file.
